Fly me to the moon
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Hay pocas cosas que pueden ser llamadas obras del destino. Tanto, que puedes contarlas con los dedos. Que el pajarito, cuyas alas estaban llenas de negras plumas, se enamorase de la luna azul, era una de ellas.
1. Encuentro

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Black Rock Shooter, ni Ao no Exorcist me pertenecen. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia.

_**N/A:**_ Serie de capítulos cortos (drabbles y viñetas no pueden ser, porque me rebaso) acerca de una de mis tantas parejas favoritas con respecto al crossover. El ritmo de actualización será lento. Pero espero les agrade la historia.

_**Advertencias:**_ OOC (Creo, ha pasado tiempo desde que termine de ver ambas series, y el manga de Ao no sale con una velocidad de tortuga, voy al día, no obstante odio esperar). Errores ortográficos.

* * *

**E**ncuentro

Su primer encuentro fue una casualidad. Así, tan absurdo y corriente como suena. Probablemente el destino _tuvo algo_ que ver, pero solo una pequeñísima parte.

No había sido planeado, al menos por parte de Rin, que los enviaran a todos a una misión de reconocimiento por los recientes reportes de extrañas actividades de naturaleza espiritual. Las cuales eran abstractas, pues los reportes eran vagos tanto en contenido como en escritura.

Yukio se quejo sobre eso, y sobre como Shura estaba tomando desvergonzadamente una cerveza en lata y coqueteando con algunos lugareños, enviando guiños y sonrisas, mientras movía las caderas; naturalmente bajo los efectos del alcohol (pero era Shura, y ella todo lo podía, ebria o sobria).

—Me aburro, Rin—confesó Kuro, saliendo del bolso del chico, y trepando hábilmente hasta el hombro izquierdo de este.

—Lo sé—y en parte lo entendía. Él también estaba aburrido. Miró por unos segundos a Yukio, quien inútilmente regañaba el comportamiento de la pelirroja—Ne, Yukio—le llamó. Su gemelo se dio la vuelta—Podemos dar una paseo…prometo no distraerme ni perderme.

—Sabes que no vinimos de turismo—recordó el chico de lunares. Todavía un poco irritado.

—Pero no es algo poco efectivo si me quedo aquí y no miramos más por ahí—debatió Rin.

Yukio pareció pensárselo por unos minutos. Tras un silencio expectante, el gemelo menor suspiro, rascándose la corinilla con la mano, elevando los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

—Solo no te vayas muy lejos, no conocemos esta ciudad—dijo resignado.

— ¡Como si fuera a perderme!—exclamó en tono ofendido el mayor—Tch, vámonos Kuro—masculló por lo bajo y con la mirada al frente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡Yeah! ¡Paseo!—articulo el familiar del Okumura. Moviendo la cola alegremente y con una sonrisa plantada su peluda cara. Procediendo a saltar del hombro del mitad demonio, tomando su propia dirección— ¡Por aquí, Rin!

— ¡Espera Kuro!—gritó Rin, corriendo detrás del felino.

Pero el gato no escucho ni una palabra, en lugar de eso, haciendo uso de sus ojos ambarinos, fijo la vista en diversos puntos a su alrededor. Quería ir a un lugar donde se estuviera plácidamente, pero también donde pudiera hacer algo más que estar escondido en el bolso de Rin, sufriendo por el calor.

— ¡Quítate!—

Kuro alzó sus orejas, curioso, mirando para su izquierda. A unos pocos metros de él, y bajando por lo que parecían una inclinación, una muchacha giro el manubrio de su bicicleta al último momento, provocando que por acto de reflejo, Kuro erizara todos sus cabellos, así como sus dos colas, y cerrara posteriormente los ojos, esperando el choque inevitable.

Los frenos siendo forzados fueron audibles para su buen oído, así como lo había sido el resbalar de las ruedas sobre el pavimento, y la caída de la bicicleta, así como de un cuerpo dando tumbos por la calle.

— ¿Hn?—inquirió el felino, abriendo los parpados, y pestañando repetidas veces. Se miro así mismo, tenía sus cuatro patas, sus orejas, sus dos colas…—Sigo vivo—afirmó, para luego suspirar con un alivio que abandono hasta su último pelo.

— ¡Kuro!—a lo lejos podía oírse la voz de Rin. Y hablando del chico, este había llegado a su lado, con el ceño fruncido— ¡Tonto, mira lo que hiciste!—bramó Rin.

Kuro estaba dispuesto a replicarle, pero entonces un gemido-de dolor, y frustración-llego a los oídos del pequeño gato, atrayendo su atención.

La bicicleta que había estado a punto de arrollarle y acabar con su vida (de cierta forma, él era un demonio, posiblemente que una bici le arrollara no sería problema, pero dolería), yacía en el suelo, y a un metro de esta, tratando de reincorporarse con ayuda de los brazos, estaba una chica.

Kuro la reconoció como la joven que le había advertido que se saliera del camino. Al parecer, la chica cambio el trayecto, terminando ella malherida en su lugar.

— ¡E-E-Espera ahí sí!—farfulló Rin, quitándose la correa de su mochila del hombro, y rebuscando en esta—El kit de primeros auxilios que Yukio me dio, ¿donde esta?—gruño el chico, hundiendo más la mano en el bolso, trotando hasta hincarse en una rodilla, delante de la muchacha— ¡Aquí esta!—una sonrisa se formo en las facciones pálidas del chico—¿D-D-D-Donde te lastimaste?—interrogo con suavidad, nervioso.

Después de todo era Yukio quien siempre curaba las heridas, él jamás había tocado un botiquín antes, mucho menos lo hubo usado.

La joven, por otro lado, se paso la mano por la cabeza, reprimiendo un quejido. Levantando la cabeza, y abriendo de a poco los ojos.

Eran azules, como los suyos.

— ¿Y?—preguntó ella con preocupación.

Rin parpadeo, saliendo del estupor causado por la mirada zafiro de aquellos ojos redondos y grandes. Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer un poco.

—T-T-Tienes un corte en la frente—la vacilación se fue tras completar la oración. Apretando los labios, sus hombros cayeron un poco. Se sentía algo culpable—Lo siento, fue mi culpa, el gato…—trato de explicarse.

— ¿Es tu gato?—la muchacha se movió hacia su derecha, tratando de ver más allá del hombro de él.

Rin movió el cuello en dirección contraria, notando como Kuro estaba con cara triste, rezagado enfrente de la calle, con la cabecita hacia abajo, y un par de lagrimitas. Tal vez, pensó entonces el chico, no debió haberle gritado. Fue accidente a fin de cuentas.

—Gatito—llamó la chica. Kuro levanto la cabeza—Ven, gatito, gatito…—llamó de nuevo. Rin reparo en que tenía el cabello negro, atado en dos pequeñas coletas altas.

Kuro se mostro dudoso de si aceptar o no el llamado de la afectada. Miró a Rin, enviando una pregunta silenciosa. Rin le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Kuro entonces abrió la boca, dejando salir un maullido, y corriendo a los brazos de la humana.

Rin, no obstante, se dedico a destapar la pequeña botella de alcohol etílico, y a sacar un poco de algodón. Yukio siempre le decía que lo mejor era desinfectar las heridas antes de cubrirlas, por más pequeñas que estas fueran.

—Esta bonito—comento la chica. Rin supo que se refería a Kuro, quien se veía realmente a gusto sobre las piernas de la chica, recibiendo sus mimos detrás de las orejas, ronroneando suavemente— ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó ella.

—Aguanta—pidió Rin, al tiempo en que colocaba un trozo de algodón empapado con alcohol sobre la herida, limpiándola. Luego haciendo presión. Mato se quejo, lloriqueando un poco. Cuando Rin considero que fue suficiente, retiro el trozo de algodón ensangrentado, y lo dejo caer al suelo. Procediendo a sacar un trozo de gasa—Su nombre es Kuro—respondio, de buen ánimo al ver que no era tan malo para curaciones mínimas como esas.

— ¡Oh!—la chica, tomo a Kuro por debajo de vientre, alzándolo luego— ¡Tu nombre es como mi apellido!—una risa broto de los labios de la chica. Kuro movió ambas colas.

— ¿Tú apellido es Kuro?—pregunto con interés Rin, procediendo a colocar el trozo de gasa por sobre la herida.

—De hecho es Kuroi, pero si le quitas la "i". Es igual ¿no te parece?—comentó, para luego fijar sus ojos azul oscuro sobre los amarillos del nekomata. Kuro sintió el roce de la nariz de la chica con la suya, más pequeña. Le hacía cosquillas— ¡Eres un gato lindo! ¡Muy lindo!—afirmo con dulzura la chica, frotando todavía su nariz con la del familiar.

El exorcista evoco una leve sonrisa. Kuro lucia feliz, y la muchacha no parecía enfadada por el accidente. Su piel resplandecía con la luz del sol, acentuando su palidez, y con ello dotando de más brillo a sus iris cobalto.

Que ahora le miraban.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó, con una sonrisa Kuroi.

Rin enrojeció, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

—N-N-N-No es nada—tartamudeo él— ¿Puedes levantarte?—en un intento de buscar una salida, se irguió del suelo, inclinándose un poco hacia abajo, extendiendo su mano.

Kuroi miro la palma ofrecida, sonriendo en el proceso, mientras asía sus dedos a la mano del chico. Rin envolvió sus dedos con los de ella.

Mientras tiraba de ella, la morena sintió algo palpitar. Una chispa, un escalofrió que atravesó su sistema nervioso al completo.

—G-G-gracias—agradeció despacio, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes. Desviando la mirada, percibió que en un brazo, aún sostenía al gato— ¿Y que hacen aquí?—quiso saber, mirando el cabello de rin, pero no sus ojos. Por un extraño motivo, no creía poder escuchar si lo veía directamente a la cara.

—Bueno…vinimos de paseo—no era una mentira, del todo.

Pero Rin estaba seguro que pudo habérsele ocurrido una mejor excusa que esa.

Por otro lado, Kuroi parecía encantada.

—Hoy no tengo clases, y dado que casi mato a esta lindura—su voz se torno un poco avergonzada y culpable al decirlo. Sostuvo a Kuro por sobre su cabeza, atrayéndolo a su rostro, y besando su nariz reseca— y tú me sanaste, ¡Los guiare! ¡Conozco esta ciudad muy bien!—propuso la joven, con entusiasmo, mirando finalmente a la cara a Rin.

— ¿Enserio?—Rin no se percato de lo ansiosa y eufórica que sonaba su voz—Eso sería…—iba a aceptar, pero, entonces, el sonido de su celular-y su vibración, tres segundos después-en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto el dialogo. A regañadientes, y con una sonrisa algo torpe de disculpa, que Kuroi acepto, el mayor de los Okumura se digno a contestar el teléfono— ¿Si?—Rin frunció el ceño, y parecía dispuesto a protestar— ¡¿Ya?! ¡Pero si llegamos aquí solo hace tres horas!—gritó, enfadado— ¡Ese payaso!—escupió Rin, entornando los ojos— ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¿Dónde? —Pausa—En la plaza…de los durazneros—dijo más calmo, tratando de procesar la información—Bueno, ya voy—concluyó, con un suspiro resignado. Terminando la llamada. Miro algo preocupado en dirección a la joven.

Kuroi, pese a todo, le sonrió aunque podía notarse su desanimo.

— Se tienen que ir—afirmo ella.

—Sí, perdón por eso—se disculpo Rin.

—Bueno, nada puede hacerse. Supongo…—la chica de cabellos negros callo por unos momentos, mirando a Kuro, quien maullaba. Al parecer el gato le había cogido cierto cariño—Lo siento Kuro, ya te tienes que ir—comunico con pena la chica, depositando al gato en el suelo—por cierto, antes de irte… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—interrogó la chica, mirando al joven.

Rin parpadeo, rascándose la cabeza. Tonto de él, había olvidado presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Okumura Rin.

Ella estiro los labios, sonriendo ampliamente. Estiro el brazo, con la mano delante.

—Y el mío es Kuroi Mato.

—Mato…—susurró Rin, memorizando cada silaba y letra. Tomo la mano de la chica, estrechándola.

Kuro miró a ambos con interés. Después de todo, era raro, desde su perspectiva, ver a dos personas tomándose la mano, a modo de saludo, verse fijamente, casi de manera escudriñarse por tanto tiempo.

La sonrisa de Mato se borro, quedando ahora solo una cara con unos labios a la deriva den un océano de oraciones inconexas y sin exteriorizar. Lamiéndose los labios, Mato aparto su mano, como si el tener contacto con la piel del chico quemase.

—Lo siento, te estoy retrasando—Mato rio nerviosamente, desviando la mirada.

—N-No…esta bien, no te preocupes—declaró Rin con amabilidad. Kuro no podía dejar de percatarse del rubor en las mejillas de su amo—Umm, de cualquier forma, ¿podrías decirme donde queda la plaza de los durazneros? —si era sincero consigo mismo, Rin había perseguido a Kuro sin fijarse las calles.

Por lo que, ahora, se encontraba perdido.

Mato asintió. Dándose la vuelta, y elevando el brazo

—Sube por ahí—informó, señalando con el dedo la inclinación que ella había bajado a tropel, encima de su bicicleta, antes del accidente—luego sigue recto y gira a la derecha. Hay un cartel, no te perderás.

—Gracias, cuida el corte de acuerdo—dijo Rin con una inclinación rápida, echándose a correr— ¡Vamos Kuro!—ordeno el exorcista a su familiar.

Kuro, se encorvo ligeramente, para luego echarse a correr. Frenando a unos pocos metros de Rin, calculando la distancia y saltando. Mato vio todo con gran detalle, sintiéndose impresionada por los reflejos del mínimo. Sin embargo, sus ojos también captaron como una de las patas de Kuro, de semi enredo con una correa de celular, de la cual el animal logro liberarse. Pero dejando caer el móvil en el proceso.

Mato abrió la boca, gritando, tratando de comunicar lo ocurrido. Pero Rin ya habría subido gran parte de la inclinación, Mato apretó los labios, echándose a correr y arrodillándose para coger el celular. Emprendio nuevamente carrera con todas sus fuerzas, sin respirar, cuando por fin había terminado de subir, y pretendía doblar la esquina, se dio cuenta de que Rin ya debería haberse reunido con la persona que le telefoneo hace unos minutos atrás. Y muy probablemente, ya se había ido.

Podría, se dijo, seguirle, pero su madre la había enviado de compras. Compras que, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, se habían echado a perder (bueno solo los huevos). No podía abandonar los víveres, ni tampoco su bicicleta. Lo único que faltaba es que la robasen.

— ¿Por qué yo?—pregunto a nadie en especial, mirando el celular entre sus manos. Sus labios se torcieron un poco, al recordar el tacto de su piel con la del chico. Derrotada, Mato guardo el móvil en su bolsillo.

Ya pensaría luego en como podría devolverlo.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Y así comienza esta historia. Ya saben, reviews y comentarios constructivos en la ventanita de abajo.


	2. Sueño

_Disclamer:_ Ni Black Rock Shooter, ni Ao no Exorcist me pertenecen. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia.

_**N/A:**_ Segundo Capitulo. Notas que no di antes, esto esta basado tanto en el anime de de Ao no Exorcist, como en el de Black Rock Shooter que tiene más o meno capítulos.

_**Advertencia: **_Errores ortográficos.

* * *

**S**ueño 

Se trataba del mar, de un inmenso mar azul, en el que ella estaba hundiéndose.

No sentía su cuerpo, tampoco estaba muy segura de si aquello era la realidad. Una parte de su mente seguía activa, permitiéndole sentir el agua envolver su anatomía, el descenso de su cuerpo hacia el fondo interior marino, pasando de largo rocas, corales, y pequeñas burbujas de oxigeno que salían de sus labios abiertos.

Podía contemplar luz en la superficie. Era tenue, tan débil y frágil que, por un instante, Mato pensó en ella como un fino cristal entre sus dedos, siendo roto.

Y entonces, ella toco fondo. Una superficie fría y dura como roca. Era lisa, y no se distinguía del resto del entorno. Todo era negro, no importaba a donde se fijaran sus ojos, su mente solo podía asimilar la negrura presente.

Todo era silencio. Pero no un silencio cruel, que aumentaba el tamaño del miedo y la paranoia. Se trataba de una paz interna, de un aire bendecido con parsimonia. Mato podía cerrar los ojos y sentir que la oscuridad le consumía, lentamente, deslizándose como zarcillos por su cuerpo expuesto: brazos, piernas, pecho. Cobijándole con algo muy cercano a la ternura. No, a la aceptación.

Un gorjeo rompió el estupor.

Fue cansino, lastimero y frustrado. Pero poseído por una determinación sin límites.

Las pupilas de Mato volvieron a aparecer, brillantes en su mirada cobalto. La privación del ensueño convirtió la calma en confusión.

El gorjeo se hizo escuchar nuevamente, más fuerte.

La joven giro la cabeza, hacia un lado, contemplando a algo moverse entre las sombras. Pero no podía identificar a la criatura, esta se revolvía nerviosamente, cayendo en el suelo, una y otra vez. Reincorporándose de nuevo.

Un delgado hilo negro se deslizo hacia debajo del cuerpecito de la criatura. Unas gotas rojas otorgaron color al vacio.

Rojo, rojo sangre.

Mato ya había visto ese color.

De repente, la figura que se retorcía y soltaba trinos desesperados. Batió sus alas, tratando de volar, consiguiendo solo resultados infructíferos.

Era un pajarito, un pajarito con las plumas sucias, como el agua cuando mesclas en ella distintos colores, quedando solo negro.

_—"Para"—_pensó ella. Viendo al ave, aún así, no podía mover los labios.

El ave se elevo, solo un poco, para después caer.

_—"Detente…"—_ordenó en silencio en su interior la chica, sus ojos azules se entornaron. Su pecho comenzó a punzarle fuertemente.

Dolía.

El avecilla, volvió a mover las alas, contrayéndolas de nuevo hacia así cuerpo. Sufría, pues una de ellas tenía un corte del cual manaba sangre, y la otra no tenía tantas plumas como las demás.

Una rabia ascendente trepo por la espina de ella, apoderándose de su razón y su voz. Quería gritarle al ave que parase, que era inútil, que nada ganaba sufriendo si al final…iba a morir. Deseaba transmitir lo doloroso que era verla caer una y otra vez, para después trinar presa de la infelicidad por sus esfuerzos frustrados.

—Pobrecilla—dijo alguien.

Mato amplio los ojos, reparando en que, enfrente del ave, había una figura ataviada en un sencillo vestido blanco. Era una mujer joven, de cabello marrón y ondulado. La desconocida se agacho, con las manos en las rodillas; contemplando al ave sin decir otra palabra, pero sonriendo. Mato no podía ver su rostro, solo su perfil: nariz, mentón y mejilla. Nada más.

—Ayúdala—pidió, con voz estrangulada.

La mujer no dio señales de haberla escuchado. O eso pensó en un inicio, porque luego, la fémina tomo al ave entre sus manos, girándose, y caminando hasta Mato, cayendo de rodillas, extendiendo al ave herida, que respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Esta muy lastimada.

Mato no respondio.

—Ha estado peleando sola por mucho tiempo—afirmó la mujer, con tono amable, pero triste—Y parece que ha soportado mucho por ella, y por otros—agregó luego, depositando al animal, a un lado de Mato cerca de su rostro.

La muchacha miro al pajarito, este seguía respirando con dificultad. Su pecho subía y bajaba más lento que antes. Elevando la vista de su iris, contemplo los ojos de la extraña.

Era de un azul brillante, como el cielo.

— ¿Rin?—no sabía porque, pero ese nombre se formo en sus labios, mucho antes siquiera de detenerse a reflexionar.

Los ojos de la mujer se entornaron, ligeramente. En tanto las comisuras de su boca se estiraron hacia arriba, sonriendo con amor.

—Soy Yuri, no Rin.

* * *

De improviso, todo se esfumo. La oscuridad sin fin, Yuri, el pájaro. Mato trato de tranquilizar a su corazón, que ahora debía de estar en su garganta, jadeando y temblando, mientras un sudor frio se resbalaba por sus poros.

Mirando en todas direcciones, Mato vio la cúpula celeste, con sus estrellas brillando como faros en medio de un mar de niebla.

También vio la luna, brillante.

Una vez más tranquila, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la colcha, percatándose de una superficie dura a su lado. Al girar e inclinar un poco hacia abajo la cabeza, noto el libro de ilustraciones a un lado.

Con algo de temor, Mato tomo el libro entre sus manos, abriéndolo despacio, y pasando las páginas, hasta llegar al final. El mismo que tanto, admitió más tarde, le había gustado, pero que seguía lleno lineas de tinta corridas. Deseos simples.

Entonces, enviando una mirada fugaz a su escritorio y al lapicero en una esquina, Mato gateando, se acerco, sacando una pluma con dedos temblorosos, destapándola. Colocando el libro abierto entre sus piernas.

Acerco la punta en una sección limpia, a un costado. Dudando de si escribirlo o no. Pero algo en ella le decía que debía hacerlo, tal vez, realmente Mato solo deseaba recordar lo que había soñado. Por que fue peculiar, extraño, atemorizante.

Pero ni una sola vez, la palabra_ importante_ había estado fuera de las posibilidades.

Y sus dedos se movieron, y ella escribió.

**El pequeño pajarito, solo en un lugar oscuro se encontraba**

**Entonces vino un hada, de ojos de cielo**

"_**Pobrecita, estas lastimada"**_

**Dijo el hada, y con sus ojos brillantes, trajo a la luna blanca.**

"_**Gracias", **_**canto el ave**

"_**De nada",**_** rio el hada**

"_**¿Cómo te llamas?", **_**trino el pajarito**

"_**Yuri",**_** fue la respuesta**

* * *

**N/A:** Lo de siempre, criticas constructivas abajo. Y si tiene preguntas-que no competan a spoirlers de la trama en sí, pueden hacermelas.


	3. De lo perdido y lo encontrado

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Black Rock Shooter, ni Ao no Exorcist me pertenecen. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia.

**_N/A:_** Tercer capítulo.

**_Advertencia: _**Errores ortográficos. OOC.

* * *

**D**e lo perdido y lo encontrado

Habían pasado ya tres semanas, tres largas semanas.

Y aún no encontraba su celular.

Rin bramó, por cuarta vez en la mañana, rebuscando como un loco el celular. En tanto Yukio lo miraba adormilado, quitándose la camisa, y dirigiéndose al armario, retirando una camisa limpia y unos pantalones.

—Nii-san…ríndete de una vez—dijo Yukio, por séptima vez en lo que llevaba perdido el dichoso celular.

— ¡Rendirme!—Rin resoplo por la nariz— ¡Era el celular del viejo, y no tengo dinero como para comprarme uno nuevo!—argumento, abriendo de nuevo los cajones y cajas de la esquina del dormitorio, mismos que había revisado como diecisiete veces apenas ayer, y anteayer.

Yukio suspiro, resignado, pasándose una mano por los cabellos. Procediendo a abandonar el cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Por otra parte, él mitad demonio busco y busco sin cesar. Hasta que, finalmente, al ver que el reloj de la cabecera de su cama marcaba las 6: 40, lo mejor sería cesar de sus intentos por ahora, retomándolos una vez saliera del horario de clases.

Procediendo a ponerse el uniforme, bajo rápidamente al comedor, recibiendo el obento que Uchobach hubo preparado para él (y para Yukio también, pero ese ya lo recogería el comensal) dada su búsqueda sin fin.

— ¿Dónde carajos lo perdí?—se preguntó, caminando con la mochila colgándole en el hombro. Frunciendo el ceño.

No hacía falta decir el pánico que se apodero de su persona en el momento exacto, en que no fue capaz de encontrar el móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tras llegar a la Academia, preguntando no solo a Kuro, sino también a Yukio, Shura, prácticamente a todos sobre el paradero de su celular. Informando, con mucho pesar a Mephisto, sobre la pérdida del mismo.

Claro que, a Mephisto le daba lo mismo. Ya había dicho que, en ese caso, le pasaría los mensajes que tuviera para él, ya fuera por vía de Shura o su gemelo.

Pero eso no preocupaba a Rin, lo que le angustiaba era el hecho de haber perdido ese celular. Después de todo, era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban como recuerdo material de su padre.

De su verdadero padre, porque aunque la gente lo dijese repetidas veces. Su padre siempre seria Shiro. Ese hombre que les dio una oportunidad a él y a su hermano de probar que la sangre que corría por las venas de ambos no tenía importancia. De que eran tan humanos como el resto.

Y de experimentar el amor fraternal, el calor de un hogar, la felicidad de una infancia pacifica (con sus obstáculos y momentos tristes) y hermosa.

Estándole de por vida agradecido por ello, y mucho más.

Era por eso precisamente, que sus animos bajaban, sintiéndose una mierda por perder algo tan preciado en poco tiempo.

Pero al final, no tuvo más minutos para reflexionar, la campana de las clases de la mañana (las normales) resonaron con un eco. Sacándolo de su ensañamiento, provocando que echase a correr a gran velocidad, pasando de largo a muchos estudiantes, que se preguntaron la repentina brisa que se movió entre el cuerpo de estudiantes, levantando polvo y algunas faldas de los uniformes de las chicas.

* * *

Miró el celular por cuarta vez en el día, sacándolo de bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme. Sumergida en un trance, aún en medio de tanto bullicio proveniente del patio, que ella podía ver a través del enrejado de la azotea.

Finalmente, y tras convencerse de que mirar la pantalla negra del móvil en sus manos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, quedando esta apoyada en el enrejado. Vio el cielo y recordó los ojos de su sueño.

Los ojos de Yuri.

Las nubes se desplazaban suavemente por el firmamento, produciendo sombras grises sobre la tierra. Y sin embargo, en vez de buscarle forma a aquellas nubes, Mato sigo contemplando la luna.

Ahí estaba, escondida, entre las nubes, tan blanca que se había fundido con el azul del cielo, persistiendo solo su brillo, mismo que delineaba su silueta entre la profundidad de la cúpula. Era como un diamante.

—_Ha estado peleando sola por mucho tiempo—_

El recuerdo de la voz y palabras de Yuri hicieron eco en su subconsciente. Cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano al pecho, del lado izquierdo, sobre el corazón. Inspiro fuertemente, para luego relajarse, entreabriendo de a poco los parpados.

— ¿Black…?—musito, concentrándose. No recibió respuesta. Torció los labios, decidida a hacer un intento más— ¿Black Rock Shooter…estás ahí?—preguntó, con un leve tono de desespero en la voz.

Nada.

La mano de Mato se apretó sobre su uniforme. En el pasado no fue capaz de oír la voz de Black Rock Shooter con anterioridad, debió pasar mucho tiempo para que Mato se percatase siquiera de la existencia de su alter ego. Y cuando lo hubo echo, ya no había podido a oír su voz.

Su esencia mitigo, pero Mato aún podía (o eso creía) percibirle dentro de sí.

Durante su aparente ausencia, la chica reflexiono en incontables ocasiones si su _otro yo _seguiría inmersa en esa dimensión de lucha sin cuartel. Destruyendo el dolor, llevando toda la miseria al olvido. Bajo el costo de destruir a las otras, de alterar sus espíritus.

Yomi recordaba, Kagari, Yuu y Saya sensei también.

Pero, ahora, ninguna podía oír ni sentir nada.

—Tal vez es lo mejor—concluyó Mato.

Y tal vez así era, si Black y las demás no estaban se debía a que estaban afrontando muy bien el dolor, que la carga emocional estaba disminuyendo considerablemente.

Pero las palabras de Yuri volvieron a hacer eco en su mente. Así como el pájaro negro, moribundo, sangrante.

¿Significaría acaso que _ella_ estaba sufriendo? ¿Era posible que Black Rock luchase y ella no supiese nada de nada? No le agradaba la idea de que, en algún punto, se hubiera desentendido de su otra esencia. Había aprendido a aceptarla, a aceptarse.

Dejar a Rock pelear sola, era como si ella misma se abandonase en una inminente espiral de autodestrucción.

Y tal vez así era.

Inesperadamente, y para susto de su persona, la puerta de la azotea se abrió, con un estrepito. Dando paso a una figura pequeña, tal vez de su misma altura, que avanzaba con pasos largos, pesados como el plomo. La persona se inclino sobre el cuerpo rezagado de la chica de cabellera negra.

— ¡Kuroi! ¡Te dije que estuvieras lista antes de la segunda hora!—le regaño Koha, tirándole de las mejillas.

— ¡K-K-K-K-Kohata senpai! ¡Pareeee!—rogó la morena, llorando al sentir sus cachetes estirados hacia los lados, por unos dedos que hacían demasiada presión sobre su pobre piel.

La castaña soltó un bufido, concediendo un descanso a la chica. Mato se sobo las mejillas, que ahora estaban rojas.

—Bueno, no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí. Anda—ordeno, pateando ligeramente una pierna de la chica—Recuerda que hoy tenemos un partido con otra escuela. ¡Y no cualquiera!—afirmó con molestia la chica, apretando los puños— ¡Son esos snobs de elite! ¡Esos bastardos de la Academia Vera Cruz! ¡Como me enojan!—expresó Kohata, desprendiendo fuego de sus ojos— ¡Pero hoy les patearemos el trasero! ¿¡Me has oído Kuroi!—al darse la vuelta. Kohata entrecerró los ojos al notar como la chica, se paraba despacio, indiferente a sus quejas, mirando (si la memoria no le fallaba) por cuadragésima vez ese bendito y anticuado celular en lo que llevaba un mes.

Enojada, Kohata se dio la vuelta, arrebatando el celular de las manos de la muchacha. Mirando el aparato fijamente. ¿Qué tenia de especial esta cosa?

— ¿Por qué no lo tiras?—pregunto, examinándolo por todos lados con la vista—Según tú, lo perdió un chico no, ¿llamaste a alguno de los números?—por un lado, aquello era una opción muy válida. Si Mato llamaba a alguno de los números y comunicaba lo sucedido, seguro iban a buscarlo.

Mato suspiro cansada. Rascándose una mejilla, con un dedo.

—Trate de hacerlo al principio, pero el teléfono no tenia saldo.

— ¿Y no le pusiste crédito o algo?—siquiera con colocar una cantidad mínima, hubiera servido para dar a conocer a alguien la situación.

—Al parecer la factura ya venció, no me deja recargar.

— ¿Y si lo llevas a la estación de policía?

—Pero…es que quien lo perdió no es de aquí—aclaró Mato, tomando el celular entre sus manos—Y la verdad me sabe mal que ese chico lo perdiese.

—Eh…—Kohata sonrió, con malicia. Acercándose a un lado de Mato, dándole pequeños codazos en el costado—Ne, ne… ¿era bien parecido?

Las mejillas de Mato se colorearon, aún más que sus mejillas aún adoloridas.

— ¡N-N-No es algo así!—trato de explicarse la chica. Pero su voz enredada, vergüenza, nervios y gestos exagerados con las manos, parecían no ser de mucha ayuda para sus argumentos.

Kohata por otro lado, se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea, debo ir a preparar un par de cosas antes de irnos. Pasa por tu uniforme en los vestuarios, si necesitas ir a tu casa a por tus zapatillas, ya arreglamos todo con los maestros. Saya sensei nos acompañara. ¡Ah! ¡Y las del club de voleibol también van!—aclaró, con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Yomi también jugara!?—Mato sonrió, contenta de que no estaría sola en un ambiente desconocido.

—Sip, y Yuu ira con Kagari a hacernos porras. Así que… ¡Apúrate, Kuroi!—concluyó la asesora del club de basket. Trotando hasta la puerta por la que había entrado. Girándose una última vez— ¡Vamos señorita, mueva esas piernas!—dando fuertes aplausos, desapareciendo tras las escaleras.

Mato la vio disolverse en la lejanía, bajando la vista para observar el móvil aún en su mano. Apagado. Instintivamente, se llevo una mano a la frente, tocando la delgada línea cicatrizada que había lucido por todo un mes desde su encuentro con el dueño del teléfono.

Todo un mes queriendo verle. Tuvo que reconocer.

Era extraño, inconsciente. Sin duda un poco inquietante, pero para nada atemorizante. El recuerdo de sus dedos envolviendo su mano, la sonrisa brillante y amable y las energías que demostró ese día en retirarse tan rápido como el viento; persistieron en su mente durante todo ese día, y el día después de ese.

Pensar en él se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina.

Una que comenzaba a generarle problemas, a causa de que, el evocar pensamientos sobre él, la llevaba muy lejos de la tierra y la realidad, no prestando atención ni a las lecciones, ni a las conversaciones con las chicas (esto le dolía, porque, eran sus amigas. Debería oírlas, ayudarlas con comentarios optimistas, como siempre).

Incluso, decidida, partió en busca del consejo de Saya sensei. Sin embargo, al explicar la situación, Saya medio sonrió, divertida.

—Es algo que no puede evitarse—hubo dicho, tomando un sorbo de su café. No volviendo a abrir los labios luego.

Pero Mato ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar, la campana del receso le golpeo en los oídos como un balde de agua fría. Guardando rápidamente el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme, emprendió carrera con dirección al salón de clases para recoger rápidamente sus cosas, ir a su casa a por sus zapatillas y después volver.

Tenía un partido que jugar.

* * *

Suguro Ryuuji-Bon para los amigos-era conocido no solo por su extravagante estilo de cabello, sino también por su poca paciencia. Que en aquellos momentos, amenazaba con quebrarse para dar paso a un ardiente rio de lava lleno de ira.

Okumura no solo había estado como una sanguijuela toda la tarde. Preguntando-en un número de intentos, que ahora eran cincuenta y tres- si no habían visto su celular, describiendo el aparato.

Inicialmente la cuestión le había parecido importante, porque bueno, Rin explico que era uno de los pocos recuerdos de su padre. Eso él podía entenderlo. Por lo cual en principio se había ofrecido-disimuladamente-a ayudar en su búsqueda. Pero tras unos tres días después de haber tomado dicha decisión. Tanto él, como Shima y Konemaru se hubieron rendido.

En cualquier caso era culpa de Okumura por perder el teléfono. ¡Ese idiota era tan distraído!

No obstante, volviendo al quit de la cuestión, y en resumen. Okumura había estado como un loco durante aquel mes. Buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras, en el baño de chicas…

Y ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo revolviendo entre los desechos de un bote de basura. Convencido de que, tal vez, alguien arrojo su celular ahí. Ni Suguro ni los otros dos (Shima y Konemaru) quisieron indagar en la vida anterior y algo problemática de Rin, antes de enterarse que era hijo del diablo mismo. Creían que debían respetar eso.

Pero todo el respeto se fue a la mierda cuando la cascara de banana cayó sobre su cabeza, junto con el envase de yogurt medio vacío, con el liquido chorreando de este, y deslizándose por sobre su rostro.

— ¡Okumura!—bramó Bon, ya harto.

El chico de ojos azules trato de disculparse, pero ni eso le salvo de la llave de lucha libre que ahora estaba dejándole sin respiración alguna. En tanto Shima se reía divertido por la escena, Konemaru trataba inútilmente de calmar la ira de Bon.

— ¡Hey ustedes!—

Bon cesó la fuerza ejercida sobre el cuello de Okumura, dándose la vuelta, al igual que los otros tres. Izumo estaba junto con Moriyama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Sensei dijo que teníamos que ir al gimnasio, no sé porque motivo—comunicó rápidamente la chica, girando sus talones, dispuesta a irse. Pero antes de hacerlo, se tapo la nariz con una de sus manos— ¡Y lávense o tírense colonia! ¡Huelen terrible!—regaño, entrecerrando la mirada con asco.

— ¡Si huelo mal es por culpa de este sujeto!—afirmo Bon, volviendo a apretar el cuello de Rin.

Pero Izumo ya no le escucho, había desaparecido. Moriyama se despidió, agregando que esperaba verlos a todos en el gimnasio, corriendo por el camino en el que vino, esperando poder alcanzar a la otra muchacha.

Soltando improperios y alguna que otra maldición dirigida a Rin, quien yacía en el suelo de rodillas, tratando de recuperar algo de oxigeno.

Tras una serie de disculpas –con sus respectivas respuestas cortantes, como devolución-el cuarteto se dirigió hasta el amplio gimnasio, tras hacer una corta parada en los baños de los dormitorios, que tanto Rin como Bon aprovecharon para quitarse el fétido olor a basura de sus cuerpos.

Rin parpadeo, confundido en un principio. No entendía mucho el porqué, en ocasiones; los estudiantes se reunían en gran cantidad en los gimnasios. No era ignorante, sabía que el motivo podrían ser discursos, sesiones de debate o actividades del clubs. No obstante, le seguía pareciendo raro.

Mirando en todas direcciones, subió las escaleras que conducían a las tribunas superiores. El área de espectadores, como había dicho graciosamente Shima.

— ¡Chicos!—Shiemi alzó la voz, extendiendo el brazo como si fuera una bandera ondeante. A su lado estaban tanto Izumo como Paku, sentadas en las bancas, la primera mirando concentrada hacia abajo, y la segunda, abriendo una botella de agua—Que bueno que pudieron llegar a tiempo. Ya esta por empezar—añadió, con una sonrisa. Sentándose en su lugar.

Rin inmediatamente y antes de que alguno abriera la boca, tomo asiento junto a Shiemi, sonriendo jactancioso de su rapidez. Bon solo dejo caer los hombros, como si aquello no le importase, Shima y Konemaru se sentaron en los dos últimos lugares libres. Ladeando y moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones, Rin percibió el hecho de que había muchas chicas el día de hoy.

—Hay muchas chicas, esto es extraño—opino, revolviéndose incomodo en su lugar. Su cola quería salir y estirarse. Pero no podía dejarla libre.

Izumo resoplo, extendiendo el brazo derecho con desgana, por sobre la baranda de metal, señalando con su dedo hacia la cancha.

—Es por eso—dijo.

Rin y los demás fijaron su vista hacia abajo, comprendiendo al instante el porqué de tanto alboroto.

Yukio Okumura.

Era bien sabido que el menor de los Okumura (y para la incomprensión constante de Rin el más alto, popular e inteligente de los dos), tenia gran fama entre el cuerpo femenino de la academia. Prácticamente de toda la escuela.

Aún así, Rin pudo permitirse reír por lo bajo al verlo vestido con unos pantalones amarillos, y una camiseta blanca que definitivamente no le iban bien para nada. Con un silbato colgando del cuello.

¿Un silbato?

— ¿Yukio va a ser arbitro acaso?—cuestiono a sus compañeras.

—Sí, lo será al menos en este partido de basket. El árbitro que se supone debía venir, se ha retrasado por el congestionamiento—aclaro la rubia.

—Oh—inquirió Rin, volviendo la vista al campo de juego, viendo como tanto el equipo de las chicas de Vera Cruz, como el equipo rival, ingresaban a la cancha, en filas—Eso lo explica…—su voz murió por un instante al contemplar una pequeña y delgada figura, de cabellos oscuros, atados en dos colitas altas y de piel tan pálida que parecía brillar con la luz que ingresaba por los ventanales del recinto.

* * *

Karuka Sayoko no parecía una mala chica. En absoluto, se veía hasta amable. Al menos, hasta que la vio de arriba abajo, torciendo los labios. Para luego soplar sobre sus uñas, al parecer recién pintadas y pulidas.

—Este…—quiso comenzar ella, con una sonrisa vacilante.

— ¿Qué quieres mocosa?

Bien, Mato apretó los dientes, tratando de tragarse su orgullo por esta vez. Estaban en una escuela ajena, y no podía poner en vergüenza a la suya propia, soltando cualquier improperio inducido por la irritación que en ella despertaba al recibir tal trato de alguien a quien no conocía.

—J-Juguemos con todo—expreso, regulando su voz, mostrándose contenta por poder jugar. Ofreciendo su mano.

Pero Sayoko solo la vio, por un minuto, dos tal vez. Hasta que, riéndose pomposamente, se dio la media vuelta. Acercándose al medio del campo.

Era definitivo, iba a hacer puré a esa chica.

—Señorita—una voz suave le espabilo.

Al ladear el rostro, sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos de color azul, tan brillantes como el cielo mismo. Solo que existía una ligera diferencia, estos eran algo más suaves, no tan oscuros. Similares, no había duda. Pero no tenían ese toque oscuro que si se encontraba en el iris de los de Rin.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ese chico delante de él era la copia exacta del muchacho, solo que, un par de centímetros más alto, con el cabello marrón, y varios lunares distribuidos en su rostro.

Dirigiéndose rápidamente a la mitad de la cancha, noto el repentino cambio de actitud del equipo contrario al ver al árbitro acercarse.

Mato se froto los ojos, creyendo que la imagen de fondo rosa, la música suave, y las flores en el aire, así como el batir de pestañas incesantes eran solo imaginaciones suyas como consecuencia de la pesadilla del otro día.

—Hagan lo mejor—animó el árbitro con una sonrisa, que a Mato le pareció forzada.

— ¡No tienes ni que pedirlo!—exclamó con energías la capitana de Vera Cruz—Por ti, ganaría hasta el sol mismo Yukio-san—aseguro, guiñándole un ojo con coquetería al muchacho.

Que no solo rio nerviosamente, sino que parecía muy incomodo con la confianza tomada por parte de Karuka.

—Muy bien, tabla de planchar, déjame lucirme ¿ok?—lanzó Kakura, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Mato estrecho los ojos, con varias venas palpitándoles en la sien de la cabeza. En la distancia podía oír los alientos de sus amigas, junto con las peticiones de humillación para el equipo de superficiales, por parte de Kohata senpai.

Las esquinas de los labios ascendieron, suavemente hacia arriba. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Mato soltó un suspiro. Abriendo ampliamente los ojos, mostrando los dientes.

— ¡Claro!—soltó sonriendo radiantemente.

Rodeada por un aura de color rojo fuego.

* * *

Era increíble.

De hecho, era más que eso. Rin no estaba muy seguro de poder expresar todo su asombro en una simple palabra. Y los sinónimos dentro de su vocabulario, eran como para quedarse corto.

Mato se desplazaba por el campo de juego con una velocidad inusitada. Atenta, no solo a los movimientos de las otras jugadoras, sino también centrada en la cancha de juego. Hizo un pase, que más tarde, al bajar un poco, le fue devuelto. Seguidamente, hizo una finta a una chica que había hecho amague de bloquearle. Dribleo con un ritmo y pulso muy acordes a la velocidad empleada. Deslizándose al borde de la cancha, se detuvo, produciendo un chillido sobre el piso de madera. Salto y lanzo.

La pelota entro en la canasta.

El equipo de Mato había ganado.

Y como era de esperar los vítores de la escuela invitada no se hicieron esperar. Así como los aplausos de parte suya y de sus amigos. Shima había sido muy osado como para pegar un chiflido. Atrayendo la atención de medio mundo.

Incluyendo la de Mato.

Rin siento su cuerpo tensarse, así como un aumento en la fuerza que su cola aplicaba, enroscándose más a su torso, en un intento de no salir disparada hacia afuera. Los ojos de Mato parecen mirarle, calarle profundo. Vacilante, puesto que era muy difícil recordar a una persona en un único encuentro-y tras transcurrir un mes-le saludo, torciendo torpemente los labios, con las mejillas algo rosas, movió su mano en un ondeo suave.

Los ojos cobalto de Mato, _brillaron_. Desprendiéndose del abrazo de grupo compartido con sus compañeras. Troto un par de pasos. Sonriendo.

— ¡RIN!—grito contenta— ¡Hola!—saludo ella.

* * *

Tras que la cancha se vio desocupada, y comenzaron a hacerse los respectivos preparativos para el partido de voleibol. Rin consiguió huir finalmente del proceso interrogativo de Shima y los otros. El ser reconocido por la joven as del equipo contrario genero un leve revuelo en la sala. Algo que sinceramente le ofendía, ¿qué tenia de malo que conociese a Mato?

Pero dejando eso de lado, se encontraba bastante feliz. Desde que se había despedido abruptamente de Mato tras su corta misión de reconocimiento el pasado mes, sintió la impetuosa necesidad de volver a verla. Charlar, dedujo, era una de las muchas cosas que quería hacer con ella, decidió ese mismo día al regresar; si volvían a encontrarse.

Y ahora tenía dicha oportunidad.

Recordó como al instante tras gritar su nombre, Shima se abalanzo sobre él exigiendo respuestas. Mato entonces, pareció comprender la situación, haciéndole señas y desapareciendo del gimnasio, tras ir momentáneamente a la banca a por algo de su bolsa.

Rin no podía explicar el cómo, pero sabía que esa retirada era un: _Nos vemos afuera, para hablar._

Y se sintió afortunado por su acierto. Al ver a la morena, sentada debajo de un árbol, aún con el uniforme del equipo, y el sudor corriéndole por la piel. Aún así, el joven se detuvo, absorto, contemplando de nuevo la figura de la muchacha. Kuroi se veía no solo tranquila, sino además contenta, sonriendo, mientras miraba el cielo.

De haber sido posible, la hubiera contemplado por siempre; reflexiono él.

—"_¡Espabílate Rin!"—_se regaño mentalmente. Mato estaba esperándole ahí por algo., no para ver el pasto crecer. Caminando algo más seguro, sonrió—Hey, Mato—llamó.

La chica ladeo la cabeza, en su dirección sonriendo radiante. Rin sintió las mejillas hervir. Aclarando su garganta, tomo asiento al lado de la chica en el pasto.

—Me sorprendí mucho—empiezo el chico demonio—Nunca espere que tú fueras a jugar.

—Y yo no espere que esta fuera tu escuela—confesó la chica, de buen humor— ¡De hecho, esto es perfecto!—afirmó ella, tomando un objeto del suelo— ¡No tienes idea de cuánto quise devolvértelo! ¡Llame, pero no tenia crédito y trate de recargarlo pero…!

— ¡Mi celular!—Rin no podía estar más feliz. Con los dedos temblando, tomo el celular entre sus manos, casi como si fuera un gran tesoro.

Mato le observo en silencio, algo extrañada. No mucha gente reaccionaba así por un aparato.

— ¿Es importante, para ti?—preguntó, despacio y en voz baja.

Rin asintió, con una sonrisa capaz de romper sus mejillas. Y sin que Mato se lo esperase, el chico envolvió los brazos en su cuerpo, apretándola contra sí.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco sorpresivo. Los latidos fueron más y más en aumento. Y que la respiración de Rin provocase un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello no ayudaba en absoluto.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Gracias!—soltó él, ignorante de la situación. Separándose tras un par de minutos—De verdad te lo agradezco—agrego, mirándola fijamente.

Con ternura, con gratitud. Con esos ojos azul cielo que brillaban como estrellas en la noche más oscura, como la luna misma.

Mato sintió que su respiración estaba acabándose, literalmente, y parándose rápidamente del suelo, tropezando con sus propios pies, y cayendo de sentada. Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada, y con la esperanza de que Rin no quisiera ver su rostro. Ella estaba segura de tenerlo tan rojo como un tomate.

— ¿E-E-Estas bien?—preguntó preocupado el chico.

—S-S-si—respondio entrecortadamente ella, desviando la mirada—E-E-Es solo que acabo de recordar que mi amiga Yomi juega un partido de voleibol ahora y…—una pausa hizo acto de presencia por unos segundos.

Rin la observo por uno y dos segundos. Incorporándose del suelo. Avanzando hacia ella, con pasos cortos, y tomándola de la muñeca, ayudándola a pararse.

—Vamos juntos—propuso Rin, con simpatía.

Mato se quedo hipnotizada por su rostro. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus mejillas se cubrieron con un ligero rubor, su corazón se normalizo; llenándose con una sensación cálida e indescriptible al sentir la mano de Rin todavía alrededor de su muñeca. Para finalmente, pronunciar en un murmullo lento, tan suave como un secreto murmurado entre dos personas:

—Sí, vamos juntos.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ No queria extender demasiado el partido. Espero que les gustase el capitulo. Ya saben, reviews en la ventana de abajo. XD

Para lo que no recuerdan mucho a Kohata. Es la asesora del club de basket en el anime de Black Roock Shooter. La chica que siempre anda con ropa deportiva roja, que se confeso a un chico y luego, Black destruyo el dolor que en ella nacio por una burla de algún compañero con respecto a su confesión, que se hizo pública.


	4. Primeras impresiones

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Ao no Exorcist, ni Black Rock Shooter son míos. Lo único mío, como he dicho, es la trama de la historia.

_**N/A:**_ Gracias a todos los lectores por los reviews y por poner este fics entre sus favoritos. Así mismo, gracias a los otros lectores anónimos que se toman la molestia de leer este fic.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos y OOC.

* * *

**P**rimeras impresiones

El mundo había callado por completo.

O al menos, eso pensaba Rin, sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo. Caminando al lado de la muchacha, que al igual que él, se mostraba un poco tensa, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y caminando algo cabizbaja.

Avanzaban despacio, como si el tiempo no fuese relativo en absoluto. Uno al lado del otro, separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros.

¿Cómo había terminado todo así?

Ah, cierto, cuando Mato pregunto suavemente, hace ya dos minutos atrás, si podía soltar su muñeca.

Él no se hubo percatado de sus acciones hasta que estas fueron mencionadas. Sintiéndose abochornado por no reparar en que su mano había sostenido la muñeca de ella por más tiempo del necesario. Soltándola, como si por error su piel hubiese entrado en contacto con una braza caliente.

Una braza cuya calidez seguía cosquilleando. En la palma y en los dedos. Como un fantasma persistente.

Y tampoco podía olvidar los ojos de Mato en aquel instante, mirándole. La chica había levantado un poco la cabeza, finalmente observándole.

Sus ojos azul cobalto parecieron anclar los suyos en tierra, no permitiéndole apartarlos. Obligándolo casí de forma automática a contemplar el iris negro azulado de los ojos de ella. Algo en él se estremeció, de forma rápida y ascendente, junto con un sentimiento de seguridad. Como si pudiera hacer miles de promesas y cumplirlas a todas.

Pero solo a ella.

Era, tal vez por eso, que ahora todo desde el aire, hasta el trinar de las aves, producía la más mínima tensión entre ambos.

Y siendo francos, esta era la primera vez que Rin estaba con una chica (una normal, porque Shiemi y Izumo eran sus compañeras exorcistas y Shura era su borracha profesora) a solas, sin Yukio alrededor. Siendo para él una situación muy curiosa, como inusitada.

¿Cómo actuar?, se preguntaba el chico de cabellera azafache, rascándose el cuello y desviando la mirada. Había deseado conversar con Mato, pero esto no podría ser a menos que alguno de los dos iniciara dialogo, lo que parecía imposible.

— ¿Estuvo mal?—preguntó ella, mirando al frente.

El chico dio un respingo, asombrado de que fuera Mato la que decidió el romper el hielo. No obstante lo agradecía. No se creía capaz de decir algo inteligente con semejante atmosfera.

— ¿Qué cosa?—quiso saber él, al paso que se regañaba mentalmente por no ocurrírsele algo mejor.

—El haberte saludado—aclaró ella, apretando ligeramente los labios—Es que tus amigos parecían algo… ¿enojados?—tanteo ella. Mirándole de soslayo, al recordar como un muchacho de cabello rosa y otros dos, rápidamente se giraron y confrontaron a Rin, gritando.

Rin se encogió de hombros, cansado, al recordar tal escándalo.

—No es nada, solo estaban sorprendidos—explicó Rin, sonriendo.

— ¿Por mí?—interrogó la chica con curiosidad.

—No tanto, sino por el hecho de que te conociera. No suelo…—sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. Se rasco una mejilla con el dedo, apenado—Hablar mucho con chicas—admitió el mitad demonio. Riéndose entrecortadamente luego.

La comisura de los labios de Mato se estiraron hacia arriba. La chica troto unos pasos, situándose delante del chico por unos metros, dando un giro de talones, quedando frente al chico, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, y levantando la cabeza.

—Sobretodo chicas lindas como yo ¿verdad?—afirmó la joven con seguridad.

Rin se sonrojo un poco, para luego reírse abiertamente. Mato puso los labios hacia afuera, haciendo un puchero. Dándole una patada en la pierna al chico.

— ¡Au! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!—exclamó enojado el mayor de los Okumura.

—Por reírte—respondio cortante la chica, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Levantando con orgullo la barbilla.

Rin se sobo la zona afectada por el golpe. Mato parecía tener más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Viéndola alejarse de a poco, Rin se quejo por lo bajo. Corriendo hasta alcanzarla.

— ¡Espera!—pidió él, y ella le hizo caso. Frenando sus pasos—Lo siento si te ofendí. Por favor perdóname—se disculpo Rin, juntando sus manos a modo de suplica.

Mato le miro por el rabillo del ojo. Tras unos minutos de mudez, finalmente la chica rio, ligeramente.

—Solo porque me caes bien—expreso la morena, quedándose callada por unos segundos, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro—Y…—balbuceo ella, desviando la mirada—Tus ojos me parecen lindos.

Rin se quedo anonadado. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. Siempre lo había oído de boca de otras chicas, pero no con respecto a él, sino a Yukio. Aún cuando tuvieran el mismo color de ojos, siempre eran los de su hermano los que recibían los elogios.

Y el oír aquello de Mato, por alguna razón, le hizo muy feliz.

—Los tuyos también—devolvió él, con alegría. La chica no pareció entenderle—Me refería a que—Rin extendió la mano, tocando ligeramente la mejilla izquierda de ella, pasando el pulgar por la curva debajo del ojo, suavemente—Tus ojos son muy bonitos también, Mato.

No fueron necesarios más que tres segundos para que la piel nívea de Mato, se tornase tan roja hasta quedar morada. Echando a su vez vapor por las orejas. Con un rápido movimiento de de su mano, Mato envió lejos los dedos de Rin de su mejilla.

—V-V-Vamos no digas esas cosas—masculló ella, acalorada de repente. Dándose rápidamente la vuelta, y comenzando a caminar más rápido— ¡Apúrate! ¡Quiero ver jugar a Yomi!—grazno, sin girarse a mirarlo ni una vez.

Ya que tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Rin estaba sonriéndole. No creyéndose fuerte para enfrentar dicha imagen, si llegaba a tener razón.

No obstante, se dijo ella mentalmente y segundos después tras chocar con algo solido; que en el futuro debería mirar más detenidamente al frente que en el piso.

—L-Lo siento—se disculpo de inmediato la joven. Haciendo una corta reverencia. A quien fuera la persona con la que choco.

— ¿Oh?, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—Mato pudo jurar oír no solo la sorna, sino también el éxtasis en la voz que le respondio— ¿Es amiga tuya Okumura-kun?—

* * *

Takanashi Yomi era una persona cordial, amable, y (en el fondo) algo egoísta. Y sin duda alguna, el tipo de persona que moriría de la preocupación por sus seres queridos. Hecho que estaba ocurriendo, indudablemente en ese momento.

Pero todo tenía un motivo, y ese era Mato. Su querida (mejor) amiga, no había vuelto tras salir inesperadamente del gimnasio. Y recordando las palabras de la joven, el ir a buscar agua no podía tomar cerca de diez o veinte minutos.

Por lo cual, Yomi estaba empezando a inquietarse.

De hecho, todo este asunto de ir a jugar a otra escuela la hubo puesto nerviosa, tras ser comunicado. Por un lado, porque nunca había pisado otra institución, sobre todo privada, en años y en segundo lugar, porque era muy sabido que la Academia Vera Cruz tenía fama de ser un colegio de elite, o lo que era una expresión más adecuada, una escuela de _niños mimados_.

Claro que eso lo alegaban Yuu y Kagari de tanto en tanto, mientras veían el partido de Mato desde las tribunas para las visitas. Torciendo los labios a cada comentario o burla despectiva que recibía el equipo de la Secundaria Kotori. Por el mero hecho de ser una escuela pública.

Y obviamente, porque su amiga estaba haciendo polvo al equipo de Vera Cruz por su propia cuenta.

Desde las tribunas tanto ella, como Yuu y Kagari hubieron observado el trato recibido-si bien no pudieron oír nada y tener más datos a mano sobre el dialogo sostenido-de la capitana del equipo contrario para con Mato. Era obvio que la otra chica no tenía un solo hueso –ni un trozo de materia gris, dios le perdone la franqueza desmedida-en el cuerpo.

Por eso se sintió tan feliz porque su amiga hubiera ganado. Bajando rápidamente las escaleras dirigiéndose a felicitar a la morena, quien la abrazo con entusiasmo, aún chillando.

Hasta que un chiflido les llamo la atención.

En un primer momento, Yomi considero que sería conveniente ignorar aquello. Aún así, cuando quiso ubicar la procedencia del sonido. Noto que algunos alumnos de Vera Cruz les miraba. Incluso hasta aplaudían.

Su atención se centro, más concretamente en uno de ellos.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, una especie de mezcla entre un azul oscuro y negro. La piel pálida, y los ojos algo más grandes que los de cualquier otro chico, y de un color que se asemejaba a la cúpula celeste.

Estaba segura. No, ella _sabía_, que lo conocía de algún sitio.

Fue entonces que lo recordó.

Las conversaciones vagas, la distracción por parte de su amiga, la constante culpa que carcomía Mato por no haber podido alcanzar al dueño del anticuado celular que había estado cargando por más de un mes, la mencionada; en el bolsillo de su uniforme escolar. Mismo aparato que miraba a cada segundo del día, como si hacer eso, pudiera darle pistas.

—"Debe ser el destino"—pensó Yomi, con los labios temblando (puesto que aún tenía dudas, y coincidencias como estas eran muy escasas), curvándolos en una leve pero amable sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia su amiga—Mato, ese no es el chico del que me hablabas.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó entonces Mato. Saliendo del torbellino de alegría en el que se había sumido gracias a la victoria.

—Aquél—señalo la chica de ojos verdes con el dedo.

Mato dirigió sus ojos a la dirección señalada. Entonces, Yomi presencio probablemente, la cosa más increíble en todo el año.

Los ojos de Kuroi Mato, su mejor amiga. Brillaron.

No en un sentido en que se vieron iluminados por una extraña luz, sino que: centellaron, echaron chispas, renacieron luego de morir por un breve instante.

Fue como si Mato fuese una niña en medio de un festival y miles de fuegos artificiales.

Después, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Mato saludo a chico, se creó una ligera conmoción, su amiga volvió a la banca, saco algo de su bolso y le dijo que iría a refrescarse, a por agua o algo, y que retornaría para verla jugar. Yomi no tuvo corazón-ni tiempo-para detenerla, y decirle que tuviese cuidado.

Pero, incluso con todo y eso. No se sentía en paz sabiendo que Mato estaría por ahí caminando sola. Era una chica, después de todo.

—Takanashi—llamó la capitana del equipo de voleibol—Es hora de entrar a la cancha.

Yomi miró por sobre su hombro una única vez, suspirando. Puede que solo se estuviera preocupando más de la cuenta y, en realidad, Mato estuviera bien.

* * *

Ni en un millón de años, Mato Kuroi imagino que estaría sentada en lo que parecía un improvisado palco privado-pendiente del techo del gimnasio-sobre una silla rosa, y comiendo pastitas al lado de dos hombres.

Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Entornando los ojos en dirección al dueño del palco, a su mente volvieron los sucesos sucedidos hace tan solo tres minutos atrás.

Tras chocar y ofrecer disculpas. Mato levanto la vista y miro al individuo más extraño con el que alguna vez se hubiera topado.

Vestía de blanco, con algún que otro detalle en rosa. Su cabello era corto y morado, teniendo una especie de barba de chivo-lisa y afilada, tanto que parecía que le habían puesto gel o algo- y unos ojos verde esmeralda, que destilaban no solo malicia sino también ingenio sin límites.

Y por un momento, corto, insignificante. Mato tembló, de pies a cabeza, como si de súbito todo el calor se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

—"_Este hombre es peligroso…"—_se dijo para sus adentros. Con una extraña sensación, mezcla entre desconcierto y certeza.

— ¡Payaso!—bramó Rin, notablemente irritado por la interrupción del hombre en su trayecto hacia el gimnasio.

—Mi, mí. Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu director. Okumura-kun—regaño con diversión el hombre.

— ¿Director?—susurró Mato, distrayéndose del sudor frio que ahora recorría su piel— ¿Es usted el Director de Vera Cruz?—interrogó con desconcierto.

Realmente, si ese era el caso, era un tipo raro. Decidió la chica, dándole una fugaz mirada apreciativa de arriba abajo.

El hombre solo le sonrió.

—Ciertamente, olvide las presentaciones—aclaró el director. Haciendo una graciosa pantomima, se inclino—Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Johan Fausto V. Pero mis amigos me dicen Mephisto Pheles—Mato escucho como Rin ahogo una exclamación, girándose y notando que su más reciente amigo miraba con los ojos entornados al hombre—Por lo que puedo ver, esta usted en compañía de uno de mis estudiantes favoritos—Mato noto como los labios del señor Johan se retorcían en una sonrisa divertida.

Si se lo preguntaran, Mato contestaría con total franqueza que dudaba de que Rin fuera precisamente su favorito, al menos en lo que respectaba en intereses académicos.

Era más que obvio que este hombre, delante de ella: amaba el molestar a los demás.

—Listo, ya te presentaste. Vámonos Mato—sentencio Rin, tomando bruscamente la muñeca de la joven, pasando de largo al hombre de la galera.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a terminar solo porque Rin así lo quisiese.

De un momento a otro, Rin estaba a un lado. Ya no sostenía su muñeca, sino que estaba soltando maldiciones por lo bajo, al ver como Mephisto se interpuso entre ambos. Mato se quedo callada al comparar su altura con la del hombre. El señor media cerca de dos metros más o menos.

—Pero que descortés eres Okumura-kun—señalo Mephisto con falsa indignación. Pero manteniendo una cara mortalmente seria, al punto en que Mato pensó que lo regañaba enserio—Siquiera da a la dama la oportunidad de decir su nombre—entonces los ojos verde se centraron en ella. Mato trago— ¿Su nombre?—pregunto con suavidad Mephisto.

—Kuroi Mato—

Mephisto le observo por un par de segundos. Algo que sinceramente le incomodo. No le miraba con diversión ni nada parecido. De hecho, ella no se había atrevido a rehuir a su mirada analítica, sino que, a su vez, supo que podría hacer lo mismo con él. Analizar en lo profundo de su iris, y tal vez, descubrir que pensaba.

Lo que no comprendía, era el por qué querría hacer eso.

Al final, Mephisto solo torció los labios. Complacido, casi satisfecho.

Mato no podía descubrir el motivo.

—Un buen nombre—felicito. Mato supo que se refería a ella— ¿Adonde se dirigían?

—Eso no te incumbe—escupió rápidamente Rin. Volviendo a tomar a Mato, solo que esta vez, más suavemente. De la mano.

En circunstancias normales, Mato hubiera protestado con Rin, alegando que podía caminar por su cuenta. Pero la mirada maliciosa que Mephisto posaba en la unión de sus manos, hizo que se quedara callada.

—Van al gimnasio. No es verdad—dedujo el hombre de cabello purpura, caminando detrás de ellos, siguiéndoles el paso con una velocidad bastante mínima. Pero bueno, tenía piernas largas, seguro eso acortaba la distancia.

Rin gruño.

—Lo suponía. Después de todo, usted señorita—la señalo con un dedo, para luego hacer un leve choque de palmas—Jugo de una forma realmente excepcional. Estoy seguro de que, gracias a su desempaño, a las chicas de Vera Cruz podrá pegárseles algo de sentido común con respecto a ese dichoso juego de pelota—halago Pheles.

Bueno, burlándose más bien. De sus propias alumnas, ni más ni menos. Pero eso no consiguió mermar la risa que broto de la boca de la chica de cabellos negros.

—Lo siento—se disculpo ella.

Mephisto hizo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia a la risa de ella.

—De cualquier forma. Seria descortés que una señorita como usted no tenga las mejores vistas. ¿No le parece?—Ella y Rin izaron una ceja—Conozco un lugar desde el cual podrá presenciar el próximo juego. Ya sabe, me haría un gran regalo si usted, y obviamente—al decir eso, hizo una lenta pausa, posando sus ojos en Rin, quien lo miraba desconfiado—Okumura-kun permanecen conmigo, como espectadores.

Mato no sabía que responder. Era obvio que el director de Vera Cruz era un hombre extraño, rayando incluso en la categoría de lunático con esa malicia de sus ojos verdes. Rin tampoco parecía muy contento con la idea, pero; ella podía decir con exactitud que esta molestia se debía a que, simple y llanamente, a Rin le caía mal su director.

—No—

Mato movió la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño al ver como Rin respondía en su lugar. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Estaba bien que él se preocupara y quisiera alejarse del rarito de su director. Pero no era nadie para hablar por su lugar.

Fue por eso que no pensó, y dándole por segunda vez en el día una patada. Puso la mejor de las sonrisas.

—Nos encantaría.

Y ahora estaban allí, recibiendo la mirada incrédula de algunos alumnos que estaban fijando su atención en el techo, notando el improvisado palco. Que no era para nada un secreto, pensó Mato, pasando de nuevo una mirada superficial a cuanto tono de rosa le rodeaba a ellos.

Ella amaba los colores. Pero todo de un mismo color era simplemente….

Vomitivo.

— ¿Más té?—preguntó Mephisto, sosteniendo una tetera, con aire servicial.

Mato negó con la cabeza. Tomando otro sorbo de su taza, para indicar que aún le quedaba suficiente.

Rin por otro lado si pidió más, con la boca llena. La chica frunció el ceño un poco, al tiempo que apretaba los labios. Tantas pegas que había puesto, y ahora se encontraba de lo más campante comiendo pastitas y té.

Que estaban buenísimas, eso no iba a negarlo.

Pero todo aperitivo perdió el atractivo en el momento en que Yomi entro en la cancha.

— ¡Esa es Yomi!—exclamó Mato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Señalando a su amiga con el dedo— ¡Mira Rin, va a hacer el saque!—gritó Mato, tirándose al borde del palco.

Rin termino de masticar la última galleta que se metiera a la boca. Lamiendo sus dedos, para luego situarse junto a Mato, al borde del palco. Dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar señalado, vio a una chica de cabello negro y algo ondulado a los costados, portando uno anteojos de marco rojo, muy fino.

Apenas la pelota se hubo elevado de su mano, la mencionada, dio un poderoso golpe desde la parte inferior de la pelota con la palma.

Dando así inicio al partido.

A diferencia del partido de basket. El partido de voleibol duro menos tiempo. Primero que nada, porque la Secundaria Kotori había ganado la mayoría de los sets. Dejando a Vera Cruz con algunos pocos sets ganados, que de igual manera no les servirían cuando se hiciera el conteo de las victorias.

Mato, prácticamente, estaba saltando de la felicidad. Lo que ponía nervioso a Rin, dado lo cerca que estaba la chica del borde de la baranda del palco. Mephisto por otra parte aplaudía con euforia casí ridícula y lanzado algún que otro elogio para el equipo contrario. Riéndose al ver lo expresivas que podían ser las jovencitas a tan corta edad.

—Bueno, ha sido entretenido. Tu amiga también es formidable por lo que veo—agregó tras toser un poco. En obvio acto de llamar la atención de Kuroi.

La muchacha se giro, y asintió con orgullo. Tal como lo haría una madre de sus hijos.

—Lamentablemente, he de decir que tenemos que bajar señorita Kuroi—al ver parpadear a la chica, se apresuro en aclarar el asunto—Ya sabe, las despedidas formales. Me temo que deberá volver con sus compañeras.

Los animos de Mato bajaron notablemente ante lo dicho. Según Saya sensei, una vez terminaran los partidos. Volverían directamente al autobús, para ir hasta la estación de tren. En resumen, no solo no podría estar con Rin, sino que además, era muy seguro que no volvería a verlo dentro de un buen rato.

Tal vez nunca.

— ¿Pasa algo, Mato?—preguntó Rin, cerca de su oreja, se había acercado a ella, poniendo una mano en su espalda. Aparentemente él creía que a ella le habían agarrado nauseas o algo, solo con bajar la cabeza.

Kuroi no supo que responder. Por un lado, no quería irse tan rápido. Quería presentar a Rin a sus amigas. A quienes termino torturando con la continua repetición del bondadoso acto de ayuda del chico, tras el incidente de su bicicleta. Kagari estaba muy interesada, tal vez demasiado. Yuu se veía algo preocupada y Yomi curiosa. También quería conocer a los amigos de Rin.

Pero todo eso ahora se veía como algo muy lejano.

—Tengo que ir a formarme. Y…después nos iremos derecho al autobús—quería decir algo más, algo como "Lo siento", pero no pensó que fuera apropiado. Después de todo ¿de que estaría disculpándose de todas formas?

—Oh…—Rin pareció entender, alejándose un poco de ella para luego revolverse los cabellos.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, en silencio. Olvidando incluso la existencia del propio Mephisto que solo sonreía divertido ante lo que se le presentaba delante.

— ¿Tienes tu teléfono contigo?—preguntó de improviso el chico.

—Ah…solo tenía el tuyo…el mío lo deje en—trato de explicar la joven.

— ¿Te sabes tú número de memoria?—volvió a interrogar.

Ella parpadeo, sopesando unos minutos. Para después asentir.

Rin introdujo la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de su uniforme. Sustrayendo de este su recién recuperado teléfono. Moviéndolo contento en su mano.

—Intercambiemos números.

La cara de Mato se ilumino con una sonrisa, sus ojos chisparon.

— ¡Claro!

Tras dictar el número. Mato dejo el palco, con la promesa de enviar un mensaje de texto apenas llegase a casa. Rin la vio alejarse, sonriendo de manera afable.

Mato era una buena chica.

—Tienes buenos gustos—

Rin se giro con la cara hecha una remolacha, y varias venas en la cara. Mephisto, a quien el dúo hubiera ignorado más tiempo del necesario. Parecía estar relamiéndose los dedos como si supiera algo que él no.

Cosa que, casi siempre era así. Siendo motivo de que le desagradara tanto el jodido payaso.

— ¿Tu no tenias que ir abajo?—le siseo molesto el mitad demonio.

Mephisto solo se carcajeo disimuladamente. Pasándole de largo, no sin antes darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, e inclinarse a susurrarle algo a la oreja.

—Es perfecta para ti. Por suerte.

Rin sintió las mejillas arder, pero antes de que pudiera darle un golpe al demonio. Este se hubo desvanecido de la nada. Quedando él como la única persona en aquel palco rosado. Del cual iba a bajarse inmediatamente, antes de que Bon, Shima o alguno de los chicos lo viera ahí.

Tras dar las felicitaciones a las visitas. El alumnado femenino de la secundaria Kotori, se retiro del recinto. Subiendo al autobús que les llevaría hasta a estación de trenes, donde las chicas habrían de tomar un tren hasta su ciudad.

Rin vio el autobús alejarse, con la ansiedad anidando en su pecho, y en la palma de su mano. No despegando los ojos de la pantalla del celular por ningún segundo. Más sin embargo, recordó que ella no podría enviarle nada si él no le mandaba un correo primero. Y así lo hizo.

Tres minutos después. Recibió un mensaje de texto.

**Mato **

"_**Rin, fue divertido. Ojala podamos conversar en otra ocasión"**_

De haber podido, Rin hubiera saltado como loco por todos lados. No solo había hecho una amistad nueva, sino que, además, se trataba de una chica corriente. Pero, se dijo controlándose, mejor no saltar, había demasiada gente mirando.

— ¡Rin!—

Y en estos momentos, él tenía que escapar de Shima, quien lucía realmente enojado (y decidido), a capturarle para hacerle escupir que tipo de relación tenía con Mato.

Pero no es como si Rin fuera a ponérselo fácil.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Lamento el final tan forzado. No tenía imaginación para más. Y una última cosa. Aprecio que mi fic guste pero antes que nada sepan que soy estudiante, y tengo que tener un compromiso para con la escuela. Bueno, universidad.


	5. Interludio: El otro lado del espejo

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Ao no Exorcist, ni Black Rock Shooter son míos. Lo único mío, como he dicho, es la trama de la historia.

_**N/A:**_ Aquí esta el capitulo cinco. Lo he subido a causa de que tengo que estudiar para ciertas materias. Por exámenes. Espero sepan disculpar el retraso.

He cambiado el rating, dado que, la historia en sí es oscura, o al menos, pretendo darle dicho toque.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Escenas de violencia.

* * *

**I**nterludio**: E**l otro lado de espejo

Paso el bolígrafo sobre la carpetilla apoyada en sus piernas. Haciendo anotaciones cortas, pero precisas. Mirando de tanto en tanto a través de los cristales de sus gafas; a la joven mujer de melena castaña, sentada en la silla en frente de él. La misma se mordía repetidamente la punta del dedo pulgar. Al tiempo que mecía los ojos perezosamente, tambaleantes, con un brillo de ansiedad en su mirada cansada. Las ojeras solo aumentaban lo deplorable de su estado.

— ¿Las pesadillas continúan?—preguntó, modulando el tono de su voz.

La mujer inspiro de forma profunda, para luego exhalar el aire, cual siseo de víbora.

El doctor Hashima no desvío ni bajo la mirada. El arte de la psicología tenía unos cuantos trucos para acceder a las puertas más profundas de la psiquis, y en su experiencia, el rehuir a los ojos entornados de los pacientes no siempre daba buenos resultados.

Por ello no se amedranto ante el fuego que despedían los ojos marrones de su paciente.

—Sí…aumentaron—respondio entonces la fémina, recargando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla plástica, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en el techo—Me levante como siete veces—agregó tras unos minutos de silencio.

Hashima transcribió lo dicho sin perder ni un segundo. Elevando la vista, grabando en su retina cada movimiento corporal por parte de la mujer.

Según el archivo que tenía en su propia mente. La señorita Kurione se había movido en al menos diez ocasiones durante toda la sesión, tomando posiciones diferentes en cada una. Pero siempre con el cuello extendido o hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

Y otra vez estaba haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que vio esta vez?—interrogo con interés. Desde el inicio del tratamiento de la señorita Kurione, esta le había dado los detalles más truculentos y escabrosos de las pesadillas que, según ella, vivía en carne propia.

Kurione se quedo quieta, tan quieta que parecía un maniquí sin vida. Sus ojos marrones solo veían el techo blanco. No había espacio para nada más. No existía lugar para otras sensaciones o sentidos.

_Te cree una loca_

Kurione apretó los labios, tratando de blanquear su mente. Como el doctor le había aconsejado durante sus primeras visitas al centro. Esa voz era solo un espectro de sus pesadillas.

—Kurione-san—le llamo el hombre.

—Había sangre ¿ya se lo dije no?—preguntó, como dudando cuantas cosas habían salido de sus labios al haber tenido la oportunidad de expulsar todos sus miedos—era como un rio que fluía. Y había mucha gente, toda pálida—hizo una pausa, despegando la vista del techo. Encogiéndose sobre sí misma, abrazándose con sus brazos—Yo estaba atada a una chica…era más pequeña que yo, no era de mi mismo tamaño. No sé...—se mordió los labios—Pero cuando la vi, note que tenía las manos llenas de sangre. Caminamos por un rato, aunque estábamos juntas y caminábamos al mismo ritmo, ella no parecía reparar en mí. Entonces…—

_Hey, no me ignores_

Kurione calló, sintiendo como el sudor frio resbalaba por su frente. Cerró los ojos, temblando, apretando aún más los dedos sobre su piel. Enterrándose las uñas.

_Sabes que para este hombre eres como un conejillo de indias_

_¿No es así?_

Kurione abrió los labios, dejando escapar un sonido gutural.

_Míralo no más. Estas aquí temblando, y en vez de tranquilizarte. Toma notas, te mira con atención, te observa con interés. Como si fueras un animal de circo._

Kurione no quiso, o tal vez sí, ni ella estaba segura. Pero la voz le reto, le reto a ver si lo que afirmaba era una realidad. Las esquinas de sus ojos se llenaron de agua, al notar la mirada analítica de Hashima sobre ella. El iris negro de los ojos del viejo, yacían rebuscando dentro de ella.

De repente todo se sintió muy restrictivo: la habitación blanca, la puerta cerrada con seguro, las ventanas con las cortinas tapando la vista del hermoso día que habría afuera. Sintió que el aire desaparecía, y que lo que lo reemplazaba no era más que una neblina nociva. Un veneno que estaba rozando cada milímetro de su piel. Haciéndola estremecer.

Sin embargo…aquello se sentía…bien.

_No tienes que pasar por esto de nuevo._

_Eres diferente a él, a todos._

_Nadie te puede comprender, bueno, ¿quién puede comprender a los cuerdos?_

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en su rostro. Hashima detuvo el movimiento de su lápiz sobre a libreta. Kurione le sonreía, casi de forma amigable. Como si supiera algo que él no.

— ¿Sucede algo?—inquirió el hombre, acomodándose las gafas.

Kurione le miró, intensamente. Con los ojos brillantes, con una luz extraña oscura.

Él tembló.

— ¿Hay un espejo aquí?—preguntó entonces ella. Sonriendo con pena. Hashima parpadeó—Se que estoy hecha un desastre, quisiera arreglarme—aclaró.

Hashima asintió, en comprensión.

—El baño esta tras esa puerta. Puede lavarse la cara también si lo desea—informó él. Señalando

Kurione se levanto de la silla. Más calmada, casi relajada. Dirigiéndose si ninguna prisa al baño de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

El baño era pequeño y simple. Un retrete, un lavamanos y un pequeño mueble donde el hombre muy seguramente guardaría el típico equipo de primeros auxilios. Sobre el lavamanos, atornillado a la pared, estaba lo que buscaba.

Un espejo.

Kurione toco la superficie con sus dedos, suavemente, delineando las lineas de su reflejo, en una tierna caricia. Sonriendo con levedad.

— ¿Sigues ahí?—preguntó esperanzada.

—_Sí—_

Unos dedos de color marrón oscuro, tocaron las yemas de los de Kurione. Creando pequeñas ondas en el cristal, con si se tratara de una superficie liquida, cuyo estado de quietud se viese roto por el contacto con una piedra.

—Detesto esto, lo detesto—expreso la mujer, irritada.

—_Lo sé—_respondio su reflejo con voz suave, casi ahogada.

—Mamá dice que las pesadillas se irán. Pero ella no me cree, nadie lo hace—comentó, rechinando los dientes.

—_Son horribles—_

—Sí, no quiero estar más aquí—Kurione apoyo la frente contra la de su propio reflejo. Finas lagrimas se deslizaban de sus cuencas—Sálvame…por favor. Dijiste que ibas a salvarme—le recordó a la otra.

—_Y lo hare—_aseguro la segunda Kurione, la que se reflejaba en el espejo_—Pero antes, tenemos que erradicar a ese hombre—_Kurione abrió despacio sus ojos, aún con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas_—Ese hombre se sienta ahí y "estudia" la conducta de cada pobre alma, cual si fueran animales de laboratorio. Ya oíste lo que dijeron tus compañeros de trabajo: "Si va con el loquero, es que esta mal de la cabeza". Y tú no estás mal de la cabeza—_Kurione negó con fuerza_— ¿Ya ves?, debemos deshacernos de él. Antes de que más gente sea tratada tan crudamente por este señor._

Kurione se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, sopesando las posibilidades que una mujer de su tamaño y edad tendría contra un anciano robusto y alto. Tal vez la balanza estuviera equilibrada, pero si llegaba a perder, entonces; ahí definitivamente seria catalogada como una demente y no podría huir a ningún sitio. Seguiría escuchando esas voces crueles en su mente, y viendo a la verdad detrás de cada sonrisa forzada de la gente a su alrededor. Gente que no la apreciaba y con la que debería soportar estar atada por lazos demasiado frágiles y llenos de prejuicios y expectativas que no eran favorables para su persona.

—No tengo posibilidades. Soy muy débil…—murmuró desconsolada Kurione.

Su segundo "yo" estiro los labios, torciéndolos un poco al mostrar su dentadura afilada.

—_Yo, te daré poder—_prometió con voz potente y distorsionada la otra. Los ojos del reflejo se decoloraron hasta adquirir un grisáceo.

Kurione solo estiro las comisuras de su boca en respuesta.

* * *

Hashima se froto las sienes. Kurione se estaba tomando su tiempo en el baño, lo cual, según él, era una estrategia de evasión muy novedosa en estos días. Encerrarse en el baño, permaneciendo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, acortando a su vez la sesión, saliendo finalmente cuando quedaran ya cinco o tres minutos para el final de la cita recurrente.

Dando un suspiro profundo, se coloco nuevamente las gafas y observo por el momento, todas las observaciones hechas a la mujer, anotadas en papel. El caso de Kurione era interesante, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse. No era la primera vez en que recibía pacientes como ella, con pesadillas terribles, como regulares.

Probablemente con el tiempo ella…

Unas manos se deslizaron a ambos lados de su cuello. Cerrándose con firmeza en este. Apretándolo con fuerza.

Hashima saltó, tratando de deshacer el agarre. Primero, poniendo sus manos sobre las de la persona que le estrangulaba, tirando de ellas, en un intento de apartarlas. Después, al ver que aquello hubo tenido resultados deficientes, se arrojo al suelo, rodando sobre a un lado.

Pero ni eso funciono, había perdido sus lentes, teniendo la vista desenfocada y borrosa. Todo lo veía en doble, y sentía, como, de a poco, la nuez de su cuello comenzaba a romperse. Percibió como sus pulmones rogaban por aire. Precisamente antes de dar una oración mental a los cielos para que lo recibieran, sintió como el agarre se deshacía y sus lentes le eran puestos nuevamente.

Con la respiración entrecortada. Observo a la joven Kurione, sonriendo amablemente. Elevando su mano izquierda, y llevándose el dedo índice de la derecha a los labios.

—No grite, por favor—pidió ella con tono travieso.

Una espiral de chispas se fue sucediendo en la palma de su mano, en sus dedos. Finalmente, al unisonó, todas las chispas explotaron a la vez, creando una llama de color plateada.

La cual ella sostuvo entre la palma de sus manos, besándola. Hashima amplio los ojos al ver como los labios de Kurione se quemaron, quedando negros, manteniéndose ella indiferente a este detalle.

De repente, y sin aviso. Ella introdujo la llama, literalmente, dentro de su cuerpo.

El anciano comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente al tiempo que gritaba, pero tal vez fuera natural. La mano de Kurione escarbaba entre la hendidura hecha por su mano, moviendo la llama plateada, cual si fuera una ficha de algún juego de mesa, quemando órgano, piel y hueso a su paso, produciendo un vapor escarlata que se dispersaba en el aire.

Los gritos de Hashima resonaron, más y más fuerte. Tanto que, muy seguramente la ayuda vendría pronto. Tenía que, se decía en agonía el viejo, retorciéndose bajo la tortura de la joven.

La ayuda debería de aparecer tras la puerta de un momento a otro.

Justo cuando pensó que su tortura había terminado, y sorprendentemente él aún respiraba (aunque tal vez solo durara con vida un par de minutos). Kurione se levanto, con un rictus de indiferencia en los labios, y el ceño fruncido, ligeramente.

La mujer se encamino hasta quedar delante de la única puerta de acceso y salida del cuarto. Tomando el pomo, tarareando una cancioncilla. Girando el pomo, decidida a salir.

Una lagrima, y un último grito broto de los labios del doctor Hashima, al contemplar, ahí en el suelo, la interminable cantidad de sangre que salpicaba las paredes de los pasillos, y el número de cuerpos pertenecientes al personal del consultorio, así como el de algunos pacientes.

Sin cabeza, con el pecho abierto, con las gargantas cortadas, con el rostro quemado, sin boca, ni globos oculares.

El cuadro del horror.

Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente quedo grabado en la memoria de Hashima Yamasaki, fue la risa incontrolable y extasiada de Kurione Yume, quien se giro una única vez, para despedir con un simple movimiento de mano, observándole complacida en su impotencia, con sus ojos grises.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, no se si esto fue algo que se considere sangriento. Pero en fín. De igual forma. Como pone el titulo, este es un interludio de lo que sucedera a futuro.

Sobre la actualización, vere cuantos capitulos puedo hacer en mis ratos libres. Como dije anteriormente, aún soy estudiante no no tengo solo este fic, sino muchos otros que actualizar. Espero sepan disculparme.


End file.
